Dr Wakeman's Rising of the XJs
by hazlenaut
Summary: Dr. Wakeman proceeds to finally work on Jenny's other sisters and test their skills. As she trains and searches other ways to make them to be stronger, She still wonders what is stopping them.
1. Chapter 1

**The Too Long Awaited Next Step**

As the video started showing Dr. Wakeman with red hair taking a deep breath to speak "Greetings, These videos will answer any questions of the historical archives of the XJ line most if not all of your questions that you have on them. They are to be built for good and I hope you do the same with this knowledge.

I have been told that I will be the cause of the end of humanity due to this being like Armagetdroid. Remember Armagetdroid destruction was not because of malfunctions, but failure to consider alternatives in its target programming. Just like humans; it is best to keep busy in order be away from madness.

There are those who say that we should keep to the ancient ways of never creating sentience and we should stick to it because that will always protect us. Do not be afraid of others learning. You should congratulate if you want someone being a better person. Take pride at what you have given and hope that all will cherish it. There will be times that others will use for purposes that you wish they did not, but you are not alone. I pray that many will see the good of your work and shun those that use the gift for their wicked ways"

The video pause "Now how did I catch lighting in the bottle the first time" Dr Wakeman thought after seeing all the video. Two lady robots held hands and walked towards her "XJ-6 and XJ-7 you are starting to walk out of your comfort zone." XJ-7 stuttered until XJ-6 calmed her down then speak for her. "So Jenny finally reached your credentials enough that you now decided to work on us" XJ-6 commented "Are you taunting us?" XJ-7 said afterward. "No on both, you have upgraded because I modified you with abilities that XJ-9 does not have. These devices are still under testing so is what you will be doing. I have videos ready to tell your new abilities"

"So we are still under construction and you just needed guinea pigs. Why am I not surprise. Come on XJ-7, let's get this over with." XJ-6 replied as walks with her sister to the training grounds. Dr. Wakeman pondered as she watches for any dangers happening across the world. There were several crimes happening but were easily handled by the local police. She checked daily news and it seems there been outbreak of vandalism. She took a closer look at it. it was a drill with a top hat. it was most likely a calling card. She wasn't sure if this is the work of pretenders trying to follow villains from the past or if it was real revival. She schedule look back at the records and to show a video of them to XJ-9 if she needs it. A she looked at her other daughters she thought are they ready.

"XJ-8 can you adapt? Can you be the hero instead façade like Armagetdroid. XJ-6 and 7, are you two over your fear? You three are the next of the line, so what is stopping you?" She thought while examining their training of their abilities. XJ-8 did hers exactly like the text-book. It wasn't reassuring. She looked at XJ-6 and 7 they were still hesitating.

The day was nearly over so their training ended. There was little progress even with their upgrades. Dr Wakeman ponders what to do next with them while she looks at Jenny rescuing someone in a river from the monitor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Help Finding**

It has been three weeks without any incidents that would need to change the schedule. She awakens by the footsteps of her daughter preparing for school. Dr. Wakeman put on glasses, shuffled her feet to the kitchen and looked at the newspaper for any reports while having her breakfast. It only took a few bites when the alarm rang. _"I was a good three weeks while it lasted"_ she thought walking to the monitors to see what made the alarm.

It was a blizzard in Hawaii. It was unknown what had caused such unnatural cold weather in a tropical area, but irrelevant saving lives came first. Jenny arrived there without being told by her mother because of her new alert response, and quickly move the clouds away from the island by transforming her arms into giant fan. "Moderate your heat vision. Keep in mind that changes of weather could have devastating effects" Dr Wakeman said on a microphone. "There are only been a few dents." Jenny replied while scanning the area. The danger diverted the local law enforcement take care of the city while Jenny carefully turns the blizzard into rain by heating it up Dr. Wakeman kept camera on stand-by for two hours. As the time pass few more alerts came. They were four animal attacks including a stamped, two weather disasters, 12 rescues of sinking ships needed it was the usual a few hours later. Dr. Wakeman continues keeping giving alert of any dangers and continues her schedule.

The reports of the XJs progress were not at their expectations from their new upgrades, so she looked at the videos will offer better evidence. She looked at it and sees XJs 6, 7, and 8 talking. Dr. Wakeman felt there was still something holding them back, and thought of Jenny. An assistant more up to date with events can give one of them the long need step up when the situations calls for it. "_Perhaps Jenny will offer references"_ she thought.

After skimming Jenny's diary, she notices that there is something wrong with Jenny's spelling program, and she found a page with three photos of Misty with the words "What happen" written next to them. One of the photos showed Misty and Jenny in uniforms from Teen Team. Her conversation with her daughter of sentiments of friendship be postponed to discuss priorities.

This made her thought of Sheldon would be a good example talk about priorities. The schedule showed he be arriving tomorrow. He can help for speaking of functions from each their manual. Hopefully they will coöperate. Duty calls are usually not pleasant so they should know. Third help would be needed would need an alternative method. This will give them all the another example they will need a fellow hero. With that thought Dr. Wakeman made a video call to Skyway patrol officer was present "This is Officer Belltop. Dr. Wakeman what may I ask this call is for?" he shouted like it was his first day. "I am calling to arrange meeting for supplies for five weeks later" she answered and with the initiation will soon happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Enlist of Mist**

In a few days, Dr. Wakeman received a report on Misty. A quarter of the information was just guesses, but it was enough. On the day of the meeting she told her apprentice Sheldon that she is having only a business appointment, and give a list of duties for him to take care of. When she opens the door, four Skyway Patrol guards stood at the door saluting her. "Dr Wakeman, your transportation is ready ma'am!" one of them shouted. They escorted her and her supplies to the hover jet. In a few minutes they arrive at an empty gym in New Jersey.

The Skyway Guards stood ready if anything goes wrong. Within a few minutes they did their preparation that they planned for weeks. The lights took a few minutes to set up with Dr. Wakeman devices. The room went dark like it a staged theater.

In a few hours Misty walks in looking around seeing a chair in the spotlight. The spotlight's shadow looked like an odd-shaped fan. She did not look up thinking it was a distraction, but instead she focuses on Dr Wakeman hiding in the dark "I appreciate that you have arrived Misty. I am Dr. Wakeman and I have desire of your services with my supervision." Dr. Wakeman said formerly as another spotlight revealing her and the guards. Misty stares at the Skyway Guards than she speaks "You should have called someone who follows the way you think, so you can save time for both of us. Now, what is the real reason you call me of all people?"

Dr. Wakeman cleaned her eyeglasses return to her stoic composure than spoke "A trainer is what I wish, but if you insist of me having additional motives. Fine, I feel that my work is missing something and I think you could fulfill it. Now I will tell you what you are looking for, which I can easily narrow it down with a question. Was your home planet attacked by Gigawatt?"

She quickly stands up "Let's get this out-of-the-way. You have enough problems not including them as persuasion. You should know that Jenny and I ended in bad terms with me beating her up. That was more than enough of a reason to reconsider your plans with me." Misty ranted and a few seconds later she looks around anticipating a surprise. Two of the guards in front started to arm themselves feeling that she was ready to attack, but Dr. Wakeman commands them to stop with raising her hand. "I said I can narrow it down with a question. If you feel tense then I apologize for intruding. The guards-" Dr. Wakeman reply stopped by XJ-6 revealing herself out of Misty's shadow and shouting "They were reassuring my people skills!" Misty stood puzzled from not being aware of someone right under her nose. "Did you finally notice me yet? Even in the spotlight I am ignored."XJ-6 said with quickly changing to an over eagerness to upset in that sentence. Misty was astonish and so were the guards. "Let me present you to XJ-6, my other daughter." Dr. Wakeman announced pretending the interruption was part of the plan. "Are you trying to psych me out?" Misty asks. "Psych… I was waving my hands for you to notice." XJ-6 responds. "She is the one I wanted you to help. I am hoping your avid experience could benefit her." Dr. Wakeman announces.

Misty accepts the deal, and even if her intentions were unknown, her agreement was all Dr. Wakeman needed from her. She looked at the Beluga Brigade symbol on her check list thinking on how to prepare for it. She looked at XJ-6 being inside her crate in the hover jet. She was uncertain to punish her or to congratulate her. "XJ-6, your stealth is vastly improving but we work on your communication" she said while putting a hand on XJ-6 shoulder. As she closed the crate she sees XJ-6 with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forecasting for Oncoming**

After a few weeks, Misty started to show more of her life in conversations with XJ-6. XJ-6 started to show more encouragement when doing task. " XJ-6 mentor is accomplish, but what of XJs 7 and 8. XJ-8 does not need more directness and XJ-7 is mentally too fragile." Dr. Wakeman ponders while looking at her monthly schedule.

While adding study the Scoun-drills tapes to her check list, she remembers one of their former members, Dr. Nonliksplit. He was known for his technology of moving at hi-speeds and explosions, which gave him the name Bomber-dash. He rehabilitated for many years, and offers his technology to aid Skyway. It is unlikely that he would be involved but any archives of his history will help. She looked at the archives of him and was shock by the news articles talk about his disappearance. She felt discourage for not realizing it had happen a year ago, but there was no time to filter his possible whereabouts from the many rumors. His absence means that his work will be the substitute for helping her, so she made a request form to Skyway Patrol for several of Dr. Nonliksplit's blueprints.

After a week, Dr. Wakeman continues her daily schedule when the local news shown an overly boastful flying villain with fire powers was chase by Jenny. Villains using fire pyrokinesis are very common, but she still felt unsettled and quickly turns on the monitor and calls Jenny to see if see is ok.

"I am fine mom, but the cowardly arsonist needed a getaway and this was the distraction." Jenny replied while turning the monitor to show a roof of a building wrecked by the fire and burnt marks shrouded the walls. "Odd why did she aim at this specific building?" Dr. Wakeman asked. "I don't know but there are four more salons around town." Jenny responded. Dr. Wakeman still feels that was something was wrong, but uncertain what it was. She told Jenny to come home quickly.

At night when Jenny was asleep Dr. Wakeman sneaks in Jenny's room. She press Jenny's button on her neck to keep her asleep, than copy her memories in a USB drive and sneaks out just as quietly as she came in. She fast forward to find the footage of the arsonist.

The arsonist wore a dark blue hood and a gas mask making unable identify the person other than the voice which sounded like a girl. She wore a strange dark blue hood hat with yellow outlines over her like safety tape. She announced her name Flare by lighting letters in a firework explosion. She made a lot of puns and tried being annoying as possible to Jenny by distracting her with a large storm of fire, outmaneuvering her with swift flying, or blinding her flash grenades. None of these attacks would hurt Jenny but they great use for escaping her. _"Was Flare testing Jenny or was she a fool wanting attention?"_ Dr. Wakeman thought as she paused at the last image of Flare. She looked at the Scoun-drill achieve tapes and news articles if there were any familiarity. Back in the day Scoun-drills' symbol could be found in the arson and it is now happening again across the world. Her banter makes likely candidate to spread the message, and after they make their signs across several countries they make their signs on the law enforcement and the heroes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Call to Bench**

The next day Dr. Wakeman wrote her to do list when Misty floated out of the shadows and asked "Are you going to tell her?"

"I told her to be aware weekly, and my evidence is not enough for her to do more." Dr. Wakeman answered while staring at her schedule. "I know you need better facts, but you could have asked for it." Misty beseeches. She only stared at Misty as they both knew that approach would not work. The knocking at the door made Misty quickly hid in the shadows again.

Dr. Wakeman opens the door which reveals Tuck wanting help for finishing a crossword puzzle. She refused but he kept repeating the word "please". She simply shuts the door and walks away. After a few minutes the constant door knocking happen, again. She rushes to the door to answer "Tuck, I have no time..." Dr. Wakeman stopped talking when she saw Jenny inanimate being hooked by a tow truck. While Dr. Wakeman quickly put Jenny in her lab, she asks what happen. Brad reveals a business card that showed a picture of a drill with a top hat to answer her question. The Scoun-drills are starting their attacks. The scans showed a virus in her program which stopped her body functions, but it can be easily taken care of. Jenny would jump as soon as her repairs are complete, but she needs to know what she is facing.

Dr. Wakeman felt uncertain if her words would get to her. Misty appeared out of the shadows again startling Brad and Tuck. "You noticed the situation, so you know I have need of an escort" Dr. Wakeman stated to Misty. "Let me see Jenny. We both know this is the part of the job that nobody likes, but we have to." Misty asked. Before Dr. Wakeman could respond, Jenny started struggling to get up.

"Cool your jets. You are in no condition for strenuous task. There are forces that were a threat back in my day" Dr. Wakeman shouted while pressing a button remote to sit her up. "As you are charging I have already prepared a video of my encounters with the original Scorn-drills" she spoke while using the remote to reveal a large monitor she had prepared in order to be dramatic "It is uncertain how connected this new group with the predecessors, but if they have the same techniques and weaponry than we may have a problem" she continued speaking pressing the sequence of buttons. She had gained Jenny's attention. Unfortunately, the video was of her in her twenties in a bikini. She quickly stops the video and changes it to what she wanted to show her fight against the Scoun-drill members. When the video started to show when she allied with the Scoun-drills to fight against Armagetdroid she stopped the video.

"There are people that have difficulty trusting robots after the incidents of Armagetdroid, and I have to go to one of those places that are plentiful of them. Rest assured I planned for outcomes like this" she announced

Misty heard her cue and walks in "Misty your back" Jenny said in shock "This is strictly business your mom hired me for bodyguard work and along with other things" Misty replied. XJ-6 walks in while whining "Why can't I ever get a decent announcement? It's not enough that I get bench all this time, but I didn't even get a corny ta-da entrance. No, I just get labeled the extra." Jenny was surprise again when she sees XJ-6 new look. "As I said, I already have preparations for this. I will go into details later but for now rest. Contrary to popular belief refusing to restore energy and continue dangerous situations is not a benefit" Dr. Wakeman explains. She did not ask for the reason for Jenny's smile as important task needed to be done.

She signals Misty and XJ-6 that it was they leave. As they ready to take off in the portable air craft she hears the two of them chatting. It will take about forty minutes if they follow the rules, so she thought socializing would help.


End file.
